It Only Hurts When You Look
by EbonyBlades
Summary: My first fic. Beast Boy thinks Raven has feelings for another person. and takes the ultimate revenge on her body. As her emotions become uncontrolable she begins opening forbiden doors.
1. Sparks Erotic

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. #$& it. Are you still listening?

My First Fic. Read and enjoy.

Dear Mother,

You can say I'm in denial. That it is pointless to right to you. But I say I am doing just fine. I need to talk to you anyway. Beast Boy did it again. He is so cruel. Worst of all he laughs to much. Some say Its because I don't laugh enough that I think he laughs too much but that it not the point. He does laugh to much and it is because he is in denial.

The pillow would forever be fragranced with past tears. Tears from the same source. That were the effect of the same cause.

"Knock knock Raven," He called. "Robin said I should apologies for what I said at lunch."

Raven wasn't listening. He wasn't apologizing because he meant it but because he was ordered.

"Raven," He said with his ear to the door. "I know you're in there. Just so you know I'm not just apologizing for today but the other days too. ( Raven still ignored him) I don't know why I'm so mean but I shouldn't take my anger out on you. You are allowed to hate me."

He sounded sincere. He always did. Beast Boy was an actor and this was his most infamous scene.

"Give me one good reason"

"Huh?" he responded to the unexpected voice.

"One good reason to forgive you"

'Forgive me because we are opposites. (silence) Because I lack control and you have some to spare. (silence becomes more unnerving) I may not be as close to you as robin. And I might not connect with you as well. ( he thinks) But I want to be closer and to connect and too..."

His last words are cut off by a deep passionate kiss from Raven. Raven had pondered his sincerity long enough. He parts her lips and in enters his tongue. His mind drifts from the kiss and into what he said earlier. About Robin. He thinks more about Robin and Raven and...

"What are we doing," he yells. " You should be doing that to Robin. (shock) I mean you two are close enough. I'm so stupid. What was I, your practice toy. You didn't even come out till i said Robin." He runs from her. He runs out the window. He runs to the edge of the Island And jumps into the ocean. As a marlin he swims to the city.

Recovering from shock Raven retreats into the darkness of her room where she puts her head, face down, into a tear soaked pillow.

Three raves, eleven girls, and all of them somehow remind me of Raven. This is one of those things I an't laugh off. Damn it Raven why did you have to kiss me I just got over Terra. I don't want to loose another girls.

Beast Boy pulls out his communicator.

"Cyborg,I need a ride."

"So what did you do," said the titanium teen.

"To who?" said Beast Boy.

"This isn't a joke," said Cyborg. "You know Raven is unstable and there you go making her mad enough to destroy half the tower and ..."

"I never want to so much as get near her again! So what if she becomes a recluse and never leaves her room. If you haven't noticed I don't give."

She can rot in her room for the rest of her life. I don't ever want to see her face again.

The door of Raven's room opens. I refuse to apologize. Fingers trace Raven's leg. As the near her more sensitive areas the move away. A green wolf bares its fangs and puts its face between her thighs. She moans at the pain of being eaten out.

I know it is short but I have work over the summer 


	2. Painful Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But if I did(shakes fist)

_Is this how it felt Mother. When Trigon... Ahhh. This sensation of pain and pleasure. He must stop soon or I will..._

"Beast Boy!" Raven moans.

He quickly changes back. "Keep your eyes closed. It hurts more when you look."

___How would he know? Does he have experience._

Turning into a tiger he entered her. Though her virginity blocked the way it was no match for the force of his large tiger penis.

_____Should I make him stop?_

As a wolf he dug his claws into her sides and rode her doggy style.

_______

* * *

_

_______What have I done. The bed is covered with her cum. We haven't spoken a word. Moans groans she probably doesn't know this is hurting me as well. I won't let on. It'll make me seem weak and if she sees she may take control, But that won't happen today I'm taking total control over her body._

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered into her ear. They were out of breath and fully undressed. He had just emptied himself in her and had enough for one more go.

A book pulled out of its case and flipped through pages filled with demonic creatures. THe page stopped at a tentacle monster. More like testicle.

"It's a forbidden monster," she said sheepishly. "It takes a great amount of power to free one. Power I don't have. But ..."

He had already changed. The creature seemed to have a mind. You could not find the source of the testicles. It was like Beast Boy was creating a whole other room. With no exit.

Each of Its tentacles squeezed tightly around Raven's waist. Slowly they made their way into her. Her screams were muffled by the ones in her mouth. She could barely breath as she was filled in every motto.

_________It's strange I am no longer out of energy. Then Again now It feels like I'm not doing this for. More like a need. A wanting for more. I really don't care for what happens to Raven. Suddenly it's all about catching every drop of cum. I can't stop! I must or I may kill her. And then there will be none left for next time. What am I saying. This isn't me. My mind... This form... It's taking over..._

I've decided to make all stories from medium to short because I will update every day or two.  
Scout's honor___________  
_


	3. End of His World

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans yadda yadda. thbbbt(sticks tongue out) 

_Mother make it stop. Tell me how to make him stop. He can't see how it hurts. This form. It must be corrupting his mind. Beast Boy come back to me. I can't look at him. It hurts to much._

Raven stops fighting the force that is Beast boy's new form. Her breathing has stopped. She is out cold.

It soon realizes that there is no life force left in Raven and soon pulls out. THe creature becomes Beast boy again and passes out as well .

_ I can't look at him. It hurts too much._

* * *

_What have I done. I ache all over. I wonder how Raven feels. When I was that monster she felt dead. God don't let it be. Raven! Raven!_

"Raven," he screamed. "Wake up. ( no reply) Please wake up. It was a mistake to change. It was a mistake from the beginning. It was a mistake for me to come into your room. It was a... "

"Ugh"

"Raven"

"Shut up Beast Boy"

"You... You don't know how good it is to hear that,"He yelled

"I feel dirty," she said trying to circle around the idea of what he had just done.

_Doesn't she care. Why does she sound so unaffected._

"You should take a shower before you leave my room Beast Boy," she said coming back out of her bathroom dripping wet.

"Right" he said running in after her. He paused just before closing the door. "Oh and Raven. I'm sorry"

short I know but I had major writers block


End file.
